The present invention relates to a clamp for joining the ends of a cord, and more particularly to such a clamp which comprises a shell which receives the ends of the cord, and a retaining member which is plugged into the shell to hold down the ends of the cord.
The pull tab of a zipper may be attached with a pull cord for pulling by hand. When the pull cord is inserted through a hole on the pull tab, the ends of the pull cord must be fastened together. Conventionally, a hollow oval shell is used and sleeved onto the ends of the pull cord (see FIG. 8), and then the ends of the pull cord are tied up. Because the knot in the ends of the pull cord tends to be unfastened, the pull cord may drop from the pull tab. Furthermore, because the hollow oval shell does not cover the knot in the ends of the pull cord, the arrangement of the pull cord and the hollow oval shell obstruct the sense of beauty of the article which is equipped with the zipper.